The present disclosure relates to a chip electronic component and a manufacturing method thereof.
An inductor, a chip electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise therefrom.
A thin film type inductor is manufactured by forming internal coil parts by plating and manufacturing a magnetic body by curing a magnetic power-resin composite obtained by mixing magnetic power and a resin, and then forming external electrodes on an outer portion of the magnetic body.